2261
This is a list of events that occurred in 2261. Unless otherwise noted, the timing and sequence of events are taken from "The Babylon 5 Historical Database," published in Across Time and Space: The Chronologies of Babylon 5. January 2 :*On the return journey from Z'ha'dum, believing Captain Sheridan now dead, Delenn begins fasting to purify and cleanse herself as part of the Minbari grieving process. Whatever Happened to Mr. Garibaldi? Franklin says Delenn has been fasting for almost 7 days :* G'Kar leaves Babylon 5 to try and locate Michael Garibaldi, missing since December 25 8 :* Marcus Cole tracks down G'Kar on a remote colony world, offering to help find Garibaldi. After a few hours, G'Kar insists Cole return to Babylon 5 to help from that end.Whatever Happened to Mr. Garibaldi? (date expressly given at episode beginning) 9-11 :* Delenn organizes the Rangers to rally at Babylon 5, preparing for one all out strike against Z'ha'dum.Whatever Happened to Mr. Garibaldi? (date inferred through passage of time) :* G'Kar is captured and taken to Centauri Prime. Mollari meets with him in his cell with a plot to assassinate Emperor Cartagia. Mollari agrees to liberate Narn if G'kar helps. :* Sheridan "dies completely" on Z'ha'dum and is restored to life by Lorien. 15 :* Susan Ivanova and Marcus Cole take a White Star in search of any remaining First Ones.The Summoning (Cole mentions being at one location for nearly "two days" on the 17th) 17 :* Zack Allan discovers a lead on Garibaldi. He takes a fighter wing and a shuttle and successfully rescues Garibaldi, bringing him back to Babylon 5.The Summoning (date expressly given) :* Lyta Alexander confronts Ulkesh about the Vorlons' plans. 18 :* Garibaldi awakens on Babylon 5. Ivanova and Cole discover a Vorlon fleet in a hidden pocket of Hyperspace. :* The League organize a protest of Delenn's attack plan in the Zocalo. Captain John Sheridan returns to Babylon 5 with Lorien, rallying the League to stand with him. Ivanova and Cole explain about the Vorlon fleet, which Alexander confirms. 20 :* Emperor Cartagia, Londo Mollari, Vir Cotto, and G'Kar depart Centauri Prime for Narn. Cartagia orders G'Kar's left eye put out.Falling Toward Apotheosis 23 :* Emperor Cartagia, Londo Mollari, Vir Cotto, G'Kar, and the Centauri Royal Court arrive on Narn.Falling Toward Apotheosis (Cartagia mentions it is "three days to Narn" and the trial will be held the day after they arrive) 24 :* Death of Emperor Cartagia. The Centauri Republic announces a withdrawal from Narn and begins to implement it. Londo Mollari is named Prime Minister of the Republic.The Long Night 27 :* Londo Mollari, Vir Cotto, and others return to Centauri Prime. Destruction of Selini and Death of Morden.Into the Fire :* Battle of Coriana VI. The Second Shadow War ends. The First Ones leave the galaxy forever along with the Shadows, the Vorlons, and Lorien. March 28 :* ISN arrives on Babylon 5 to conduct a special "unbiased" report.The Illusion of Truth (broadcast states crew arrive "two weeks ago" from April 12) April 12 :*ISN airs its special report regarding Babylon 5.The Illusion of Truth (date expressly given) 26 :* Captain Sheridan assigns Stephen Franklin and Marcus Cole to go to Mars and renew contacts with the Martian Resistance. Franklin and Cole leave immediately.Atonement (Sheridan mentions ISN airing its propaganda relentless for "two weeks," and it can be inferred 4/12 was the first night) 27 :* Delenn is recalled to Minbar by her clan who wish to examine her relationship with Sheridan.Atonement (Delenn leaves after spending one night with Sheridan) May 11-12 :* Stephen Franklin and Marcus Cole meet Captain Jack just before arriving on Mars. They meet Number One a few hours later. Captain Jack commits suicide to rid himself of the control of a Keeper that was forcing him to betray the Resistance.Racing Mars (Cole mentioned previously it would take "2, maybe 2 1/2 weeks" to reach Mars via "the long way") June :*An ancient Vorlon artifact is found in Hyperspace. Thirdspace Invasion takes place.Thirdspace August 1 :* The League of Non-Aligned Worlds agrees to allow the Rangers to patrol their borders with the White Star fleet.No Surrender, No Retreat (Ivanova states on 9/2 that the Rangers had been patrolling "the last month or so")Rumors, Bargains and Lies September *Additional ground forces land on Proxima III. 2 :* Captain Sheridan convinces the League of Non-Aligned Worlds and the other races to suspend their mutual defense treaties with the Earth Alliance as he prepares to take the offensive in the Earth Alliance Civil War.No Surrender, No Retreat (date expressly given) :*The Battle of Proxima III takes place. November 1 :*The Mars Resistance makes its final preparations to strike against targets on Mars while Captain Sheridan prepares to take the rebel fleet to the Sol system. Endgame (date expressly given) Sources Category:Timeline